


The Jeweler's Assistant

by JosephDesaulniersNumber1Fan



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Short, Why Did I Write This?, but im not a furry, cat/human pairing, dom female, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosephDesaulniersNumber1Fan/pseuds/JosephDesaulniersNumber1Fan
Summary: the empress can get it bro
Relationships: The Empress (A Hat in Time)/Reader, The Empress (A Hat in Time)/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	The Jeweler's Assistant

**Author's Note:**

> ugh bad title i know dont @ me

When you opened your eyes you were in a brightly lit, what seems to be metro. Having not a clue on why you were there thoughts began racing in your mind. ‘Where am I? How did I get here?’ Taking another glance at the wet ground and neon lights you thought ‘Where IS here?’

“Lost are we?” A voice calls out, a hint of amusement in it.

Hard to believe that’s how you first met her…

The Empress.

How you loved her. Strict, cunning and somewhat controlling, she was hard to like at first but then she began to grow on you and you fell for her.

Your relationship with her was a bit complicated but you thought she’d prefer it that you two were something like friends and you don’t blame her of course, she rules the metro. The powerful and dominant woman she is, she probably wouldn’t have time for someone like you, someone normal.

Though, you’re surprised she took you in as a, well not a business partner but not as just a friend either. You keep her company throughout the day at her shop Le Félin. And it seems she enjoys that company so it seems like you’re doing good.

Today, business was extremely slow but who can blame the cats of the metro, jewelry is expensive. When nobody was shopping, you’d usually sit on the glass in front of the Empress so you could converse and such and today was no different.  
Crossing your legs over one another you looked at your feline crush, per say and then let your eyes wander around the shop.

Unbeknownst to you, the Empress had an eye on you as well a smirk creeping onto her face as you looked away.

The sound of pads touching the marble floor awakened you from your zoning out and you saw the Empress stroll towards the door, and somewhat in a hurried sense.

“Uhh what are you doing, it’s still business hours right?” You ask, a bit puzzled at what the feline was doing. 

“Well I figured, as business hours are slow, we can just close up shop hm? It’d save us both from boredom~”. The empress purrs this out, as if she’s planning something.

“Ah ok, well then what do you have in mind, you know, to do for the rest of the day?”. Or night who knows, this metro is always dark.

“We could well~...” She calls out in a foxy tone, padding her way over to you and signaling you to get off of the glass display case, and then walking over to the black door that leads to the backrooms. 

As you both walk in, the door shuts and you hear a click, turning around to ask why she had to lock the door, you were, not roughly but not soft either, pushed into the wall by the Empress.  
“W-What are you doing?”. Gasping you looked up and you realized how considerably taller she was. As you begin processing the predicament you’re in you begin to blush, your face and ears heat up as the blood flows to them.

The Empress! Your taboo crush! Her! Had you pinned against the wall.

“Oh? I figured you’d like this, you naughty little girl~” She calls out in her lovely voice, taking note of your beet red face.

Taking a claw, she drags it along your jawline and your breath hitches.

“Don’t think I don’t notice the way you always look me up and down, girl.” The cat lightly growled, leaning in.

Your breathing quickens, heart beating and face flushing. 

“I figured after all you do for me, maybe I could return the favor?~ You’re quite sweet, for a human, you know..” The Empress coos, bringing her face down and licking your cheek, her tongue bristles tickling you.

Bringing her claw down from your cheek, she begins meticulously dragging it down your chest, not hard enough to puncture flesh, but hard enough for you to wince.

“I can’t wait to see how well your endurance is, for a human~”.

**Author's Note:**

> ok im sorry i lit rally did not know what came over me but ya ok


End file.
